La sœur inattendue
by Eledonia
Summary: Et si Ellana avait une sœur? PUBLICATION COMPLIQUEE VOIR PROFIL
1. Chapter 1: La soeur inattendue

_Bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Elle a été un peu modifiée et ce premier chapitre est en fait constitué de deux chapitres assemblés ( le trait les séparent). Pour savoir tout sur cette fanfiction : allez sur mon profil ! Bonne lecture. Bien sûr tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Pierre Boterro , sauf Emiline._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles tendues**

Ce jour-là, toute la troupe se leva à l'aube. La veille, Ellana et Salim les avaient rejoints et ces retrouvailles inespérées les ravissaient. Mais Salim dormait toujours... Soudain, comme par magie, des arbres apparurent devant eux. C'était un petit bois vert, petit mais qui ressemblait à une vraie jungle. Duom, devant leurs regards interrogatifs, répondit :

-Merwyn ! C'est toujours Merwyn !

Il leur affirma qu'il ne risquaient rien à s'y engager. Et même, si l'on en croyait son ton curieux, il brûlaient d'envie de le visiter. Personne n'y voyait d'objection et ils se retrouvèrent vite dans la broussaille.

Edwin et Ellana marchaient devant, émerveillées par la grandeur de cette forêt luxuriante. En effet, lorsqu'ils y avaient pénétré, les compagnons se rendirent vite compte qu'elle paraissait beaucoup moins spacieuse de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.

Les arbres étaient extraordinaires et extrêmement hauts. Partout où il y avait eu un espace, une plante avait poussé ! Pourtant ils n'avaient aucune difficulté à progresser. Ils avaient l'impression de glisser sur les feuilles et les racines. Cette impression était réellement extraordinaire !

Soudain Ellana s'arrêta brusquement. Son visage exprimait un sentiment qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu : la peur. La terreur.

Ewilan avança à sa rencontre. Devant elle était étendue une jeune femme. Elle était grande et fine et était adossée à un arbre. Elle était vêtue d'une cape noire nuit dont la capuche retombait sur ses longs cheveux roux bouclés. En dessous elle portait une chemise bleue et longue. Elle était vêtue d'un bas de cavalière, bien que nul part à proximité ne se trouvait un cheval susceptible d'être le sien, et de hautes bottes lacées. Ses paupières étaient closes mais l'on ne pouvait que remarquer la finesse de ses traits. Cette inconnue lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais il lui était impossible de se souvenir à qui. Elle ne faisait aucun mouvement et de toute évidence, elle dormait.

Rien en elle ne justifiait aux yeux d'Ewilan la terreur d'Ellana.

Ses compagnons étaient aussi interloqués qu'elle lorsque, soudain, l'inconnue ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient d'un vert profond. En les regardant, Ewilan pouvait y voir toute la forêt qui les entourait. Ses yeux étaient extraordinaires.

Ces merveilleux yeux ne se posèrent que sur une personne. La terrifiée. L'apeurée. L'horrifiée. Ellana. En croisant les yeux de la jeune femme, elle perdit toute son inquiétude et la laissa tomber comme un paillasson. Puis elle la fixa longuement. L'inconnue et Ellana se regardaient comme si elles s'affrontaient dans un combat qui n'appartenait qu'à elles. Pendant une éternité, les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent ainsi. Soudain, détachant son regard de la bataille, Ellana annonça à ses compagnons en se tournant vers eux :

-Je vous présente Emiline, ma sœur.

* * *

Ellana aurait du être plus heureuse de revoir sa sœur, cependant elle paraissait inquiète plus qu'autre chose. Emiline, elle, semblait déborder de bonheur même si, lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de sa sœur, il y avait de l'anxiété dans ses yeux.

C'est dans cet étrange climat que Salim se réveilla. On lui expliqua tout ce qui lui était arrivé et qui on avait rencontré. Les compagnons décidèrent de rester dans la forêt quelques jours pour mieux connaître Emiline. D'autant plus que Chiam et Artis étaient revenus. Pour toute explication, le Faël avait déclaré :

-Je avoir envie de profiter encore de votre lourdeur et Artis penser que son art être plus utile auprès de la troupe...alors on être revenus !

Faisons donc une revue des troupes :

-Edwin Til'Illan, le maître d'armes de l'empereur, guerrier de légende, personnage imposant

-Duom Nil'Erg, l'analyste un peu revêche qui n'en est plus à son premier printemps

-Artis Valpierre, le rêveur timide

-Chiam Vite, le Faël moqueur

-Björn, le chevalier arrogant , mais sympathique

-Maniel, le géant gentil

-Ellana Caldin, la fantastique marchombre, mentor de Salim et sœur d'Emiline

-Salim Condo, apprenti marchombre, meilleur ami d'Ewilan (peut-être même plus...) avec un humour bien fourni

-Ewilan Gil'Sayan, dessinatrice hors pair, qui vient de réveiller les figés

Emiline Caldin ajoutait à ce curieux mélange un humour et une fraîcheur d'âme qui la rendaient sympathique.

Très vite elle s'intégra dans la troupe.

Quand le midi arrivait, elle allait chasser à l'arc avec Edwin et Ellana, le maître d'armes ne tardant pas à remarquer son très grand talent et sa très grande habileté au tir. Mais lors de ses excursions, les deux sœurs faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas avoir à perler ensemble.

Quoique ?

* * *

_Bon voilà, le premier chapitre de ma première fanfic. J'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite viendra bientôt. Review ?_


	2. Chapter 2: Le dialogue

**Bonjour ! Voilà, donc je poste finalement (enfin) le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic'. Trrrrrrrèèèèèèèèèèsssssssss longtemps après le premier. Toutes mes excuses pour cet impardonnable retard. J'espère que vous aurez quand même envie de lire la suite...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Piette Bottero ( sauf Emiline )**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Dialogue révélateur**

Au bout d'une semaine très agréable pour toute la troupe, les compagnons décidèrent qu'il était temps de reprendre leur chemin vers la Citadelle. Voyant qu'Emiline n'émettait aucune objection, Edwin lui demanda, d'un ton solennel :

\- Désires-tu te joindre à nous ?

Ellana, qui avait entre temps retrouvé sa gaieté, retrouva un visage de glace à l'annonce de ces mots. Sa sœur s'en rendit compte et déclara :

\- J'en serait profondément honorée, cependant je pense que cela incommoderait _certaines _personnes. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée.

Edwin était surpris qu'elle n'accepte pas leur offre mais n'en laissa rien paraître, comme à son habitude. Puis il remarqua le malaise de la marchombre. Son regard perçant alla d'Emiline à sa sœur, puis il déclara :

\- Vous devez toutes deux nous révéler la raison de cette gêne qui n'aura échappé à personne. Ceci n'est pas une demande.

Il y eut un instant de silence qui parut durer une éternité. Soudain, un mot troubla ce silence de glace :

\- Non.

Les deux sœurs avaient répondu en même temps, d'une même voix convaincante.

Après une hésitation, Ellana dit, les oreilles de toute l'assemblée, sauf peut-être celles du faël qui triturait une flèche entre ses doigts comme pour voir à quelle point elle était élastique :

\- Il faut que nous ayons une discussion, lança-t-elle à Emiline.

Celle-ci acquiesça et elles se dirigèrent vers les arbres qui entouraient le groupe. Avant de disparaître, Ellana jeta un regard rassurant au maître s'armes.

Un instant plus tard, il lança un regard appuyé à Salim, qui comprit instantanément ce qu'il désirait. Il courut silencieusement à leur suite.

* * *

Salim suivit les deux sœurs longtemps. Elles marchaient côte à côte sans se parler, comme guidées par un fil invisible. Elles progressaient en ligne droite, sans but apparent.

Elles ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'elles furent sorties de la forêt. Salim, quant à lui, ne pouvait en sortir sans risquer d'être repéré. Il y resta donc et grimpa à l'arbre qui se trouvait à côté de lui de sorte que, de son poste, il puisse voir et entendre Ellana et Emiline.

C'est celle-ci qui rompit le silence.

\- Alors, que va tu faire, grande sœur ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, elle continua, le ton moqueur :

\- M'arrêter ?

La marchombre ne répondit pas, gardant pour seule arme son silence. Tranchant comme une lame.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, Ellana, je suis trop rapide.

Cette affirmation interloqua Salim : Ellana était tellement rapide ! Se pourrait-il que sa sœur le soit encore plus ?

Comme si elle y avait été invitée, la marchombre s'élança et Salim ne pu plus percevoir les gestes des deux jeunes femmes. Ellana était arrivée si vite derrière sa sœur qu'une réaction semblait impossible. Mais Emiline, dès quelle sentit les doigts de sa sœur sur sa bouche, donna un grand coup de coude vers l'arrière. Si vite, qu'Ellana ne put réagir et se retrouva sur le sol, menacée par le poignard qui été apparu comme par magie dans les doigts de sa sœur.

Mais Emiline range son poignard derrière sa longue cape. Elle tendit la main à Ellana pour qu'elle puisse se relever. Celle-ci l'accepta et se redressa, une mine effarée sur son visage.

\- Tu as progressé, affirma Ellana, la mine grave. Puis, relevant la tête, elle demanda : C'est eux qui te l'ont appris ?

\- Non. L'expérience. Et toi, comment vas-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est mon devoir de t'arrêter. Mais ils ne savent pas que tu es toujours vivante, alors la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est ne pas le leur révéler. Les Marchombres accordent beaucoup d'importance à la justice et la vengeance. Surtout pour un crime de ce type.

Ellana marqua une pause, puis continua :

\- Mais Emiline, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi m'as tu espionnée ?

A ces mots, sa sœur sembla être gênée.

\- J'étais jalouse, répondit-elle. Très jalouse, comme tu ne peux pas l'imaginer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jilano et Sayanel t'avaient choisie et pas moi. J'avais pourtant participé à l'expédition aussi, j'avais tout fait comme toi. Mais c'est toi qu'il est venu chercher. Alors, j'ai regardé ton entraînement et je te copiais tout le temps. Au début, j'échouais lamentablement. Puis, mes efforts ont payé : j'ai réussi. Et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'avais l'impression d'être sur la voie. Comme toi. Je sais maintenant que je me trompais.

Ellana avait écouté silencieusement, impassible. Mais elle avait remarqué la presque imperceptible ironie dans la voix de sa sœur.

\- Pourras-tu me pardonner ? reprit Emiline.

Sans expérience, tout le monde aurait cru à sa sincérité. Mais pas Ellana. Elle percevait très bien la moquerie dans le sourire narquois...

Cependant, elle décida de jouer son jeu.

\- Je ne sais pas.

L'autre la fixait attentivement. Ellana continua, sincère, comme toujours.

\- Mais tu sais, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, peut-être qu'ils te l'auraient aussi proposé...

\- Non, la coupa sèchement Emiline. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et j'étais seule. Tu m'avais abandonnée !

Elle avait crié le dernier mot. Perdant toute once d'ironie et de sang froid, des flammes de colère dansant dans ses yeux verts.

L'accusation avait transpercé l'air. Elles laissèrent le silence les envahir.

Salim frissonna.

Le silence.

Longtemps.

Une éternité.

Quand soudain, Emiline dit :

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Je suis désolée pour cette horrible fin qui ne dit rien.**

**Rassurez-vous (si vous avez envie de savoir la suite, ben quoi on peut toujours rêver !) la suite arrive normalement assez vite. Il faut juste la recopier, la corriger et la poster. Ca devrait aller.^^ Vous l'aurez peut-être même avant les vacances... mais je ne promets rien ! rien du tout**

**En tous cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3: La chute du loup

**_Bonjour ! Finalement, je publie ce chapitre avec beaucoup plus de retard que prévu... Je suis désolée._**

**_Au moins, cela m'a laissé le temps de faire plus de retouches, même si je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre..._**

**_J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plait,et qu'elle est lisible ! _**

**_Bref, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER : L'univers et les personnages (sauf Emiline) appartiennent à Pierre Bottero._**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La chute du loup**

Emiline dit soudain d'une voix douce :

\- Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas été acceptée dans la guilde...

\- Que...commença sa sœur d'une voix hésitante, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Mais Emiline leva son bras d'un geste brusque qui fit reculer Ellana, pris sa cape et dévoila son épaule. Sur celle-ci se trouvait un signe, noir d'encre, comme inscrit au fer rouge. Deux triangles inversés, comme deux dents.

\- Le Rentaï m'aurait refusé la greffe, tu le sais. Quand vas-tu te décider à lui en parler ?

La question avait fusé. Ellana fixa ses pieds.

\- Il n'est pas comme toi, commença-t-elle, il ne s'est jamais métamorphosé... Elle releva la tête brusquement : Comment sais-tu cela au fait ?

\- Je l'ai senti. J'ai senti que c'était un loup.

Ellana fixa longuement sa sœur.

\- Ils ne le verront pas.

\- Promets-le. Promets que tu le cacheras, la coupa Emiline.

\- Je le promets. Je le jure, devant Ellundril Chariakin.

Cette déclaration solennelle lassa place à un silence froid. Puis Ellana demanda :

\- Pourquoi te soucies-tu de Salim ?

Celui-ci tressaillit en entendant son nom.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à moi... Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça. Surtout que, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il mérite plus que moi de porter le nom de marchombre...si je l'ai mérité un jour.

Salim rata une respiration et perdit l'équilibre. Il sentit la branche vaciller sous ses pieds et pencha vers le sol. Il sauta à la branche d'en dessous et se rattrapa au tronc. Salim poussa un soupir de soulagement et se reposa sur le tronc. Il voulu s'allonger sur la branche mais c'était une branche frêle et fragile. Trop fragile.

Il tomba. Salim tomba et son cœur tomba de plus haut encore.

* * *

Salim tombait.

Tombait.

Tombait.

Vers le néant.

Vers cet endroit qui ne donne rien. Vers cet endroit qui n'est rien.

Lorsqu'il se fracassa sur le sol, il ne le sentit pas. Son cœur était déjà brisé. Ses rêves, brisés en un instant, en quelques mots.

Il entendit le grand bruit que fit son corps en tombant sur l'herbe rase de la clairière. Puis des bruits de pas précipités.

Il se rappelait. Il pouvait se relever. Il pouvait partir.

Il se releva, sans aucune difficulté.

Mais sa perception était différente, très différente.

* * *

Malgré elles, les deux sœurs sursautèrent. D'un même mouvement, accordées jusque dans les détails, elles coururent vers la source du bruit.

Ellana tressaillit en voyant Salim sur le sol. Que faisait-il là ? Des centaines d'hypothèses surgirent, mais une seule avait une odeur de vérité... Elle s'apprêtait à en faire part à Emiline, quand il se passa quelque chose d'étrange : le corps de Salim s'étira et se recouvrit d'une fourrure noire. Sa tête s'allongea et son nez devint un museau. Ses oreilles rétrécirent et se dressèrent sur sa tête. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent devant des yeux jaunes.

Ellana ne put retenir un mouvement en arrière. Elle observa sa sœur. Celle-ci n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement devant la transformation. Emiline dit :

\- Phase d'adaptation.

Devant le regard interrogateur de sa sœur, elle expliqua :

\- Son corps se transforme pendant une longue période pour s'adapter au loup.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il sera comme... _ça_ longtemps ?

\- J'en ai bien peur.

Ellana essaya de rester calme face à cette éventualité. Mais Emiline rajouta en observant le jeune loup noir :

\- A moins que ce ne soit que la réaction de son corps à la surprise et à la douleur...

\- La surprise ?

\- Oui, je te rappelle qu'il est tombé de cet arbre. Donc il a entendu notre conversation. Donc il est surpris. Ou désespéré. J'espère qu'il peut te faire confiance. Je lui expliquerai, mais je ne peux pas le protéger...

Ellana acquiesça. Salim revenait à sa forme normale.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre était compréhensible...et que vous avez aimé !**_

_**Review ?**_


End file.
